Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a vehicle system interface, and, more specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for providing an interface to a vehicle control system for use with non-factory installed consumer products.
Digital broadcast radio services such as a satellite digital audio radio service (SDARS) use one or more communications satellites to broadcast audio and advanced multimedia programs to subscribers. The satellite broadcasts can be received by satellite radio receivers at home, at business locations, or in mobile environments like the automobile.
An aftermarket portable satellite radio receiver will typically have its own built in displays and controls, and can be removable from the vehicle. Accordingly, when such a device is connected for use with the vehicle control system, the vehicle operator will need to use and synchronize two sets of controls: one for a factory installed vehicle audio system (for example, a CD player, AM/FM radio, and/or cassette player, etc.) and one for the receiver.
To transmit audio signals to the vehicle audio system, aftermarket auxiliary or external audio devices have utilized FM transmitters to transmit the audio signals to the system's FM radio receiver for play on the vehicle's speaker system. This requires the vehicle operator to setup the transmission by selecting the FM radio frequency. The vehicle operator must select an FM radio frequency that does not have a strong competing FM broadcast signal from local radio stations at the time of selection. This setup process therefore necessitates that the vehicle operator scan the available FM stations on the vehicle's FM tuner to find one that is open for transmission from the audio device. Once the vehicle operator locates a suitable FM radio frequency, the vehicle operator must then tune both the FM transmitter and the vehicle's FM tuner to that frequency.
While this setup method can work adequately for the intended purpose, it also presents major drawbacks for consumers. For example, the procedure is not intuitively obvious to many users and requires them to learn how to make the product function correctly. Additionally, even for proficient users, the procedure requires significant user attention and interaction, and therefore can be difficult to complete while driving. Moreover, even when executed correctly, the result of the procedure is only valid for a limited geographic area. As the vehicle moves into and out of various FM radio broadcast coverage areas, the transmission may encounter strong competing signals at the selected frequency, prompting the vehicle to perform the setup process repeatedly.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized that it is desirable to provide a device that can interface the existing vehicle audio system with a non-factory installed audio device without requiring the vehicle owner to use and synchronize two sets of controls.